Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of lighting, specifically to a theftproof lamp.
Brief Description of Prior Arts
It is known in the lighting field that high-end lamps can be very expensive, such as those installed in large stadiums or luxury hotels. Accordingly, these expensive lamps face the risk of being stolen. Typical theftproof CFL structures are quite complex, because CFL can provide bigger rooms and simpler electrical circuits for the complex structure. For example, an annular CFL is provided with a thick enough and long enough needle inside for unlocking the theftproof lock. Another shortcoming of these theftproof CFL structures lies in their elastic sheet, which is pushed down and rises up when the lamp is being turned in one direction and cannot be taken away without the key (the long and thick needle). In addition, the elastic sheet is easily worn out and loses its elasticity and doesn't work again. Therefore, when real users try to take the CFL off from the lamp holder by turning the lamp, the lamp cannot be taken away and can only make repetitive circular motion.